Quand house s'y met
by christigui
Summary: OS à l'humour tendancieux (trop court pour résumer). Vielle fic sortie des placards poussiéreux.


_**Bonjour à tous.**_

 _ **Pour ceux qui me suivent sur les fandoms One Piece et Naruto, bienvenue dans mon ancienne vie ^^**_

 _ **Cette histoire a été publiée sur un forum (retrouvé par miracle), du temps de la première diffusion US (Ca ne date pas d'hier). D'autant qu'il y a plus de 6 ans, j'ai perdu le contenu de mon disque dur externe, voila pourquoi je tiens a la laisser sur ce site. ***nostalgiiiiie**_

 _ **D'autres histoires suivront rapidement. Je ne vais pas vous faire attendre.**_

 _ **Je me suis souvenue de la bonne camaraderie qui régnait entre auteurs de ce blog chaleureux (sais pas si je peux le citer, il semble abandonné) Et de Mimine que je remercie encore, des années plus tard, pour ses corrections et conseils qui m'ont permis de progresser, et de ne jamais publier un travail « à moitié fini » -) BIZOUU**_

 _ **J'avais complètement oublié le sujet de cette fic. …Oui ca arrive. Je me suis bien marrée en la redécouvrant, alors j'espère que vous aussi.**_

 _OS_

 _HUMOUR TENDANCIEUX_

 **.**

 **« - » « - » « - » « - »**

 **.**

 **QUAND HOUSE S'Y MET**

 **.**

 **« - » « - » « - » « - »**

 **.**

House revenait à son bureau, une tasse de café à la main. Le visage tiré mais tout de même ravi, il se dirigea vers l'appareil qui imprimait sa dernière page.

Une agrafeuse plus tard, et le feuillet se retrouva fièrement sur le sous-main. Il s'assit en face et commença a le potasser pour vérifier que tout était en ordre.

_ Salut. ...Ne me dis pas que tu as passé la nuit ici ?

Nullement perturbé par l'arrivée de son meilleur ami qui prenait place sur la chaise face à lui, il continua de survoler quelques phrases, esquissant un sourire de temps à autre, fronçant les sourcils parfois... Il ne savait pas quoi penser de tout ça.

_ Tiens, lit-le, tu me donneras ton opinion.

_ Qu'est ce que c'est ? … « Carnage à l'hôpital »? Lut Wilson.

_ C'est une histoire basée sur mon soap préféré.

_ Qui a écrit ça ?

_ Moi bien sur !

_ C'est à ça que tu as passé ta soirée, ta nuit et le petit matin qui va avec ? Demanda-t-il incrédule.

_ J'ai surfé un peu sur internet, tu savais toi qu'il existe un tas de fans qui écrivent des trucs de ce genre là ? Je me suis sentit inspiré, donc je me suis lancé.

Wilson parcouru la première page.

_ Il me semble reconnaître ton style en effet.

_ Lit le ! Allez, ne soit pas timide !

_ C'est que, tu commences par « la salope d'infirmière cheffe ... » ça ne me laisse que présager la suite.

_ Pourquoi t'attends-tu toujours au pire ?

House lui fit une mimique exagérée en se relevant.

_ Commence à lire, je vais te chercher un café.

A son retour, Wilson riait de bon cœur.

_ Comment as-tu pu imaginer une seconde que Fédérica avait un troisième sein caché sous sa blouse ?

_ C'est pourquoi ils vont tenter de la cloner. L'évolution de l'espèce, il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour !

_ Mais ça n'a ni queue ni tête House !

_ J'étais bourré hier soir. Coupa le diagnosticien.

Wilson tourna la première page en lui adressant un regard amusé, mais la porte du bureau s'ouvrit violemment sur une doyenne pas des plus tendre.

_ House ! Qu'est ce que vous me préparez encore ?

_ ...Pardon ? Bonjour à vous très chère docteur Cuddy. Que puis-je faire pour vous satisfaire ?

Elle fit le tour de son bureau, mit les mains sur ses hanches et l'observa attentivement.

_ Les seuls jours ou vous êtes a l'heure au travail c'est quand vous préparez un mauvais coup. J'ai toutes les raisons de me méfier sachant que l'inspection sanitaire commence dans une heure.

_ J'ai mieux a faire de mon temps que de vous accorder autant d'importance.

Un rire nerveux les coupa dans leur élan matinal.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il a ? demanda la doyenne au diagnosticien.

_ Oh rien, j'ai reçu une chaine internet avec des blagues crasseuses et misogynes, pas votre genre.

_ Pour être misogyne, ça ne l'est pas à moitié ! Annonça Wilson avant de relever la tête et de se rendre enfin compte de la présence de leur patronne. Excusez-moi. Fit-il en se redressant.

Elle attrapa les quelques feuilles des mains de l'oncologue, furieuse.

_ Elle m'a l'air bien longue votre histoire drôle.

_ C'est que... Tenta House en se levant pour s'emparer de son texte.

Mais elle s'était éloignée avec.

_ « Oh Maria, je crois que votre foie a explosé » ça ne m'a pas l'air très professionnel non plus.

_ J'ai tenté de rester dans l'ambiance, ça n'aurait pas collé sinon. 'OOC' qu'ils disent.

Wilson s'adressa alors à Cuddy.

_ Son soap. Il a écrit une sorte de 'scénario', j'espère seulement qu'il ne va pas le leur envoyer. Dans le genre mauvais, on peut difficilement faire pire.

_ QUOI ? Demanda un House vexé.

_ Ne fais pas l'étonné, la moitié de tes phrases n'ont aucun sens, quand au choix de ton vocabulaire... quelque chose me dis que tu as un peu forcé sur la Vicodine en plus de l'alcool hier soir.

_ Que nenni ! Choisit-il avec soin pour contredire son ami.

Lisa parcourue encore quelque lignes.

_ « Attaches-moi au brancard que je puisse... » ?

Inutile de continuer, il connaissait la suite. Pas Wilson par contre, qui s'empressa de lui arracher le feuillet des mains et poursuivit.

_ « Que je puisse te... » Ah ok.

Cuddy adressa un regard désespéré à House, mais Wilson reprit.

_ Attends une seconde, c'est Izabella qui parle comme ça ?

_ Pourquoi ? Ça te choque ?

_ La semaine dernière elle prononçait ses vœux pour entrer au couvant, alors oui, ça me choque un minimum.

_ Dans ma version, c'est une trainée qui n'en veut qu'au pantalon du docteur Zolberg.

_ Le docteur Zolberg ? Mais enfin, le docteur Zolberg est un crustacé déjanté dans le dessin animé Futurama, qu'est ce qu'il vient faire ici ?

_ J'ai juste utilisé le nom. C'est un nouveau personnage, beau comme un dieu en plus d'être intelligent, ce qui rend la petite Izabella toute chose.

Wilson leva un sourcil devant une telle explication. Cuddy cru bon de rappeler sa présence en approchant une autre chaise près de l'oncologue pour lire avec lui.

_ Vous n'avez pas du travail ?

_ Maintenant je veux savoir ce qui arrive à la bonne-sœur cochonne, c'est de votre faute !

_ Rien de bien intéressant je vous rassure.

_ …C'est étrange. Commença Wilson. Plus je lis, plus ce personnage me rappelle quelqu'un mais je n'arrive pas a mettre le doigt dessus.

Il releva juste les yeux vers son meilleur ami, sachant pertinemment « qui » lui rappelait l'individu féminin principal.

_ …Depuis quand le port de sous-vêtements n'est plus toléré au bloc opératoire, House ?

_ Vous devriez y pensez sérieusement. Qui nous dit que les chirurgiens et leurs assistantes se les changent tous les jours après tout ?

_ Associé aux nouvelles tenues. Tu veux bien m'expliquer comment ils arrivent encore a opérer ?

_ La soie est le tissu le plus fiable au monde. Hypoallergénique qui plus est ! Le blanc, c'est pour rappeler qu'ils travaillent quand même dans un hôpital. Pourquoi toujours du vert ? C'est une couleur qui donne la nausée.

_ Et dans deux minutes s'en suit une bataille de polochon ? Supposa Wilson.

_ Pas avant la page 16. Répondit-il, peu fier de lui.

Cuddy le regarda avec un air déconcerté.

_ Mais bon sang House lancez-vous dans le porno, vous ferez fortune et vous me ficherez la paix une bonne fois pour toute avec vos conneries !

_ «... Une bonne fois pour toute avec vos conneries ! » Ah ben tient, c'est vous la nonne mangeuse d'hommes Cuddy !

Le regard que reçu James le refroidit en un instant. Cuddy lui arracha alors les quelques feuilles.

_ Il faut croire que je n'ai pas une si grande imagination que ça finalement.

_ Non mais vous êtes malade ?! Cria Cuddy en se levant sans décoller ses yeux du papier blanc.

_ Tout dépend d'où vous en êtes.

_ Le passage du tournevis ! Railla-t-elle.

_ Ah. Alors non, la suite est pire.

_ ...Pire ? Demanda-t-elle presque effrayée.

_ Bien pire. Affirma-t-il, certain de ne pas se tromper.

_ Faites-voir. Supplia presque Wilson.

_ Pas cette page ! Elle l'arracha et la froissa entre ses doigts.

_ Je n'ai qu'a appuyer sur 'imprimer' et il aura la suite, que vous le vouliez ou non.

Elle finit par tendre le papier à l'oncologue, qui lut à grande vitesse.

_ Ok, j'aurais préféré ne rien savoir finalement.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'auteur en herbe. Cuddy s'était rassise.

_ Attendez une seconde réagit Wilson. Si Cuddy est « Iza », que tu es le docteur Zolberg, …qui je suis moi ?

_ Je ne suis pas le docteur Zolberg, c'est une FIC-TION !

_ Un brillant médecin, athlétique...

_ Justement, je n'ai rien d'un athlète. Dit-il en brandissant sa canne.

_ Il est exactement ce que tu imagines, ou voudrais être !

_ Ce n'est pas vrai.

_ Alors son addiction n'est qu'une coïncidence peut-être ?

_ …Aux glaces à la fraise ? Demanda House qui se voulait le plus convainquant possible pour écarter cette idée de la cervelle de son ami.

_ Nie-le autant que tu voudras, je sais ce que je dis !

Cuddy crut bon de les interrompre en posant une main distraite sur le bras de Wilson.

_ Je crois avoir trouvé votre personnage.

L'oncologue se pencha sur le script et Cuddy lui lut quelques lignes.

_ « Pourquoi diable la poubelle a papier, objet d'ordinaire inanimé, se mettait à lui faire la morale ?

_ Tu as trop mangé de glace à la fraise, ta glycémie crève le plafond !

_ Ca ne vas pas m'empêcher d'opérer a cœur ouvert.

_ Prend au moins une dose d'insuline ! Tu hallucines !

_ Je m'en doute, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on dialogue avec une poubelle pleine ! »

_ QUOI ? Je suis une corbeille a détritus ? T'es chiant House !

_ Mais puisque je vous dis que ça n'a rien à voir avec vous. Ce sont des personnages qui existent réellement !

_ Réellement ? Demanda la doyenne, désormais inquiète pour la santé mentale de son employé.

_ Oui enfin non, télé-visuellement ! Se reprit-il. Et je remarque qu'aucun de vous n'a fait d'allusion sur ma rime 'insuline-hallucine... '. Je suis un poète !

Deux paires d'yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites avant que Wilson ne reprenne plus calmement.

_ On sait que tu es capable de manier les mots bien plus efficacement que ce que tu as écrit là. Ton talent me déçoit. Se moqua-t-il.

_ Pour la énième fois : J'ETAIS BOURRé ! DROGUé... Et avant de m'y mettre j'ai suivi le marathon de dix épisodes dans la salle de garde du service de gynéco. Finit-il par avouer plus calmement.

_ Il faut croire que ça vous a ramolli le cerveau. Constata la doyenne.

_ Mais ça m'a dressé bien autre chose !

Il avait essayé de l'intimider, mais ça n'avait pas prit.

_ Rmm...

Wilson poursuivait sa lecture, visiblement il avait une nouvelle remarque a faire. D'un geste théâtral, House lui permit de s'exprimer à voix haute.

_ Tu es certain d'être médecin ? Je veux dire... ton diplôme n'est pas bidon à tout hasard ?

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Depuis quand on guérit miraculeusement d'une leucémie en phase terminale ? Surtout quand le patient vit dans un squat et se pique avec des seringues usagées.

_ Il me fallait une excuse pour voir si Izabella retomberait dans le piège de la religion. Dieu ou le dieu du sexe ? La question de toute une vie.

_ Une sorte de test servant a éprouver sa foi ? J'analyserais ça un peu plus tard si tu veux bien.

Cuddy tourna la page.

_ Dites moi que je rêve !

_ Vous rêvez ! D'ailleurs, toutes cette conversation n'a jamais eu lieu, je ne suis même pas dans mon bureau, vous vous êtes endormie sur le votre en attendant les inspecteurs sanitaires. Maintenant je vais compter jusqu'à 5, vous allez vous lever, prendre l'ascenseur, retourner dans le bureau qui est le votre et vous réveiller.

_ Vous avez autant de talent pour écrire que pour hypnotiser les gens ma parole.

_ Ha bah, la voilà la bataille de polochon !

Wilson avait une fois de plus cassé l'ambiance, mais ce fut une bonne chose, ils lurent le passage ensemble. Un premier rire se fit entendre, puis un second... puis ce fut l'escalade incontrôlable. Des larmes leurs montaient même aux yeux, tout ça sous le regard vexé du docteur Gregory House.

_ Il n'y a rien de drôle là dedans, c'est un passage plein d'émotion !

Entre deux crises de rire, Wilson réussit a articuler.

_ Soit tu as confondu les « elle » avec les « il » soit c'est ta manière a toi de nous avouer que tu as des penchants homosexuels.

Cuddy crue mourir de rire, elle dut même se tenir à la vitre transparente du bureau pour ne pas tomber de sa chaise.

_ Pardon ? Montre !

Il se saisit des quelques pages.

_ Mince, y a une phrase qui a du sauter, c'est Zolberg qui espionne par le trou de la serrure !

_ Mais bien sur ! Se moqua Cuddy en essuyant une larme qui menaçait de foutre son maquillage en l'air.

House jeta un bref coup d'œil à la salle des différentiels. Ses employés venaient d'arriver et s'installaient tranquillement, non sans regarder vers eux et se demander ce qui pouvait bien les mettre dans cet état de si bon matin.

_ La récréation est terminée, j'ai du boulot.

Il fit un rouleau avec son script et se leva pour les mettre dehors au plus vite. Wilson passa la porte le premier, « La journée commence bien » Pensa-t-il en riant de plus belle, faisant presque peur au reste du personnel qui venait prendre leur poste.

Cuddy se retourna une dernière fois vers le diagnosticien, et secoua la tête de droite a gauche d'un air désespéré.

_ J'espère que ce sera votre seule bêtise de la journée.

Il fit un pas en boitant dans sa direction et lui présenta son histoire sous les yeux.

_ Lisez donc la fin.

_ Vous êtes sur ? Je ne risque pas d'y perdre un millier de neurones ?

_ Je vous la dédicacerais plus tard.

Il lui mit le feuillet dans les mains, fit un rapide clin d'œil à son intention et s'enfuit vers la salle des différentiels sans lui laisser le temps de refuser.

C'est en repensant au fou-rire partagé avec le chef du service d'oncologie, qu'elle entra dans l'ascenseur et potassa les deux dernières pages. Quand la cabine s'ouvrit quelques étages plus bas, c'est une administratrice aux joues en en feu, et aux jambes tremblantes qui fit son apparition.

...Comment allait-elle pouvoir se concentrer après CA ? Mais déjà quelques hommes et femmes en costumes et tailleurs l'attendaient dans le hall.

_ Bonjour à vous, je suis le docteur Izab... , pardon, LISA Cuddy, Se reprit-elle nerveusement. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, on commence la visite.

 **FIN**


End file.
